Adventure
by potterheadd4
Summary: She kissed him for the first time on a dare. A simple kiss turned out to be the start of Hermione Granger's most wonderful adventure - love. warning: smut
1. Chapter 1

_She kissed him for the first time on a dare. A simple kiss turned out to be the start of Hermione Granger's most wonderful adventure - love. _

**CHAPTER ONE - THE FIRST TIME**

The Burrow was filled with eager partygoers. Fred and George Weasley celebrated their 23rd birthday with a large party - a party involving most of their friends, some of their family and even some of their business associates. Hermione Granger was one of the guests, and she commented on how she never had seen so many people squeezed inside the house before.

"It's actually amazing that all of these people fit," she said to Arthur Weasley, the man who had been like a father to her after her own father and her own mother had been killed in a car accident in Australia three years earlier, during the war. Arthur smiled at her.

"Yes, well, Molly has a talent for extending charms. Now, I think it's time to retire for the night. I assume you'll continue the party somewhere else," he said. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, we're flooing over to Grimmaulds Place. I think some of them has left already, so I'm going to leave as well. Good night," she said and gave Arthur a brief hug.

Hermione stepped into the fireplace and flooed to Grimmaulds Place. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Lavender, Fred, George, Angelina, Charlie, Percy, Penelope, Katie, Oliver and Lee were already there, sitting in the various types of furniture in the living room. Hermione saw a free spot in the couch next to Fred and she sat down. He handed her a Muggle beer from a cooling bag on the floor.

"Thanks," she murmured. He grinned and clinked his own bottle to hers.

"Cheers, Granger," he said with a wink. Hermione felt a blush creep upon her cheeks. No one besides Ginny knew, but Hermione had held a crush on the Weasley twin since her fifth year at Hogwarts. After a brief romance with Ron after the war, a romance mostly consisting of quick shags and no romance at all, Hermione had remained single and focused with work. However, the crush on Fred hadn't let go and every time she saw him, big butterflies fluttered in her stomach. He was devilishly handsome with his shaggy red hair and his soft, blue eyes, but she also fancied him for his kindness towards the people he cared about, for the fact that he was able of participating in an intelligent conversation and because of his wonderful and extraordinary ideas for their joke shop.

.

* * *

.

They drank and joked for a while before Ginny spoke up.

"Well, is anyone up for a little game of Truth or Dare?" she asked with a sly grin. Most of the party guests agreed and the game started off innocently, but it quickly escalated and spun out of control when George dared Ron to send a love letter to Professor Snape. Hermione sighed as it was her turn to pick either truth or dare. She had picked truth a few times already and decided to be a little braver this time.

"I'll go with dare," she said. Harry grinned, as it was his turn to come up with a fitting dare.

"You… You have to snog either Fred or George as a birthday present," he said with a slur. Hermione blushed and looked at the twins.

"Oh, fine," she muttered.

"So, which one of us is going to be honored with a kiss from our favorite bookworm?" George grinned.

"Angelina would probably kill me if I kissed her husband, so I'll have to go with Fred," she said. Fred smiled next to her and pulled her closer.

"Here goes," Fred mumbled and leaned in towards her. Their lips met in the softest kiss, both unsure of what it would feel like. Hermione was overwhelmed. She felt an electric jolt racing though her entire body, she felt filled with passion for the man she was kissing. It was much better than she expected. His soft lips nibbled at hers and he slowly slid his tongue against her bottom lip, asking for entrance to her mouth. She opened it slightly and twirled her tongue together with his. She sighed. Never in her life had she experienced passion like this when she kissed someone - not with Ron, not with Viktor Krum and not with that Muggle boy she dated briefly during the summer before fifth year at Hogwarts. Fred pulled his tongue away and kissed her lips softly again. As he pulled away from her mouth, she could hear loud cheering and whistling. She blushed again. Even at the age of 21, she still couldn't control her blushes. Fred grinned and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Thank you. That was probably one of my favorite birthday presents ever. I want one of those next year as well, Granger," he smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and she almost couldn't resist the grin that rested on her lips.

"We'll see," she said.

.

* * *

.

The party continued after the game, and at four o'clock in the morning, Hermione found herself being in the kitchen of Harrys house. She was tipsy after too much alcohol and decided to calm down with a cup of tea before going to bed. Just as she poured the hot water into the cup, Fred stumbled through the kitchen door.

"Granger! What's going on?" he asked. Hermione rolled her eyes at his clearly drunken behavior, but smiled at him.

"I'm just having tea. Do you want some? I've made plenty," she said. Fred shook his head.

"No, thank you. I'd rather have a little something else," he said. He stepped closer to her.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"You," he said simply. He kissed her, as softly as he did during the game. She opened her mouth slightly, returning his kiss eagerly. After a few minutes, Hermione pulled away.

"Fred," she panted.

"Hermione… That was amazing. Shall we continue this lovely activity upstairs? Gin told all of us to stay for the night, and I'm all by myself in that room," he said. Hermione shook her head.

"No, Fred, you're drunk. We shouldn't do this," she said. Fred grabbed her by the shoulders and looked straight into her eyes.

"Hermione, I might be a little drunk, but I know what I want. I want you. I've wanted you for years. Please, come upstairs with me," he whispered. Hermione's heart swelled.

"Oh, Fred," she whispered back, placing her arms around his neck and bringing her lips to his.

After a brief kiss, the pair stumbled upstairs and Hermione quickly found herself in the guest room next to the one she used to stay in when she visited Harrys house. Fred cast a locking charm and a silencing charm on the room, before he turned to Hermione.

"You know, Granger, seeing you in that dress has been making me going bloody insane this whole evening. I haven't been able to keep my eyes off you," he said with a husky voice. Hermione blushed. Her _little black dress_, a simple dress with rhinestones around the neckline, clung tightly to Hermione's curves - hugging at all the right places.

"However, I want to know what's hiding beneath it, so it has to go," he smirked. Hermione nodded.

"Fine. As long as your shirt goes with it," she said. She reached out and unbuttoned his black dress shirt, finding a firm and muscular chest beneath it. A trail of red hair went down from his navel and behind the hem of his dark jeans.

"See something you like, eh, Granger?" he smirked. Hermione blushed.

"Well… I-I… Yeah," she stuttered. Fred laughed.

"No need to be embarrassed, love, I know that I'm a good-looking bloke," he said. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you are handsome. Now, will you stop ranting about your looks and zip down my dress?" she asked. When her dress fell to the floor, he gasped. As a reflex, Hermione quickly covered her chest with her arms, even though her pink and strapless bra was covering her full breasts.

"Oh, no, Hermione, no need to cover yourself up. You're so bloody beautiful," he murmured and kissed her softly.

Hermione moaned against his mouth, pulling him closer and kissing him harder. He responded, then he moved his lips from her mouth to her neck, placing soft kisses down her throat. Hermione moaned again, feeling desire build up inside her.

"Fred," she said softly. Fred turned his attention back to her lips, kissing her roughly as his hands wandered over her upper body. A hand brushed against one of her bra-covered nipples and Hermione moaned again.

"Merlin, Hermione… You are so responsive. It's bloody hot," Fred murmured. He laid her down on his bed, before carefully unclasping her pink bra. His fingers brushed her nipples, his lips placing kisses in the valley between her breasts before moving his lips and tongue to her nipples.

"Granger, do I have to do a contraceptive charm?" he asked. Hermione shook her head, breathless and unable to answer. He grinned.

"Good to know," he mumbled, his lips returning to her neck. Hermione moaned again.

"Oh, Fred, that feels amazing… But you still have too many clothes on," she said with a smirk. She flipped him over and turned her attention to his dark jeans.

.

* * *

.

A hard bulge appeared at the front of his jeans and Hermione smiled when she pulled his jeans off and cupped his length through his blue boxers. She pulled his boxers off and grabbed him harder, stroking him firmly. He gasped.

"Hermione, this is bloody amazing. You're amazing," he breathed. Hermione smirked and carefully took his length in her mouth, licking and sucking teasingly.

"Fuck, Hermione, you have to stop if you want to finish this," he gasped. She let go of her grip and faced him, he turned her around and trailed kisses from her ears, her neck, her shoulders, her breasts and nipples before he started kissing down her flat stomach and the inside of her thighs. She was dripping wet, aroused by his kisses.

"Fred, please," she moaned, longing to feel his lips closer to her warm centre.

"Impatient, are you?" he grinned. He quickly discarded her pink knickers before his tongue swiped over her wet slit, making her cry out in please.

"Fred! Oh," she moaned loudly. Fred licked her again and again before he entered two fingers inside of her, thrusting hard and combining the thrusts with eager licks.

"Oh, Fred, I'm so close," she said in a hoarse voice.

"Let go, love," he whispered. His husky voice sent her flying over the edge and she came around his fingers.

As she shivered after her orgasm, Fred quickly pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded.

"Hurry, I want you right now," she said. Fred took her word and thrusted into her. Hermione cried out and met his hard thrusts with eager hip-movements.

"Oh, Fred," she moaned, feeling close to climax. He felt the same, he was almost too close. He reached out and touched her sensitive nub, massaging it softly. The touch sent Hermione over the edge again. Fred felt her tight walls shivering against his cock and he let go, crying her name as he spilled himself inside of her. After a few silent moments of hard breathing and panting, he pulled out of her, whispered a quick cleaning spell and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

.

* * *

.

"That… was bloody amazing," he said. She nodded, utterly spent and unable to speak. Fred summoned a blanket and wrapped their naked bodies inside it, pulling Hermione close into his chest and kissing her forehead with affection.

"Do you want me to stay here tonight?" she asked. Fred nodded.

"If you want to. It might be nice tomorrow morning," he said with a cheeky grin. Hermione smiled at him and stretched up to place a kiss at his soft lips.

"You know, this was nice. I'm glad you persuaded me," she grinned. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Oh, like you needed much convincing," he smirked. She smiled again.

"Well, I'm glad either way," she said and yawned. Fred reached out and tucked a curl behind her ear.

"Why don't we go to sleep, eh? I'm guessing that I'm going to have a headache tomorrow," he said. She giggled.

"Probably not. Good night, Fred," she whispered, stretching out to kiss him again.

"Good night, Hermione," he whispered back and pulled her closer before they both fell into a deep sleep.

.

* * *

.

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling blissful and happy. She was wrapped inside Fred's arms, her face facing his muscular chest. She looked up at him, studying his face. He really was extraordinarily handsome. His features were soft, yet grown-up, his soft hair was shaggy and red and his blue eyes were wonderful. She was interrupted in her looking by his hoarse voice.

"Didn't anyone tell you that it's rude to stare, Granger?", he smirked while cracking his eyes open. Hermione blushed, caught in the act.

"I'm sorry. It's just that… You really are bloody handsome," she murmured. Fred grinned.

"And you, my darling, are incredibly beautiful," he smiled. Hermione smiled back.

He leaned forward to kiss her, muttering a spell to freshen their breaths as he met her lips. He kissed her softly, stroking his fingers over her cheek.

"You know, I rather liked waking up with you," she murmured against his lips.

"Mmm, me too. I honestly didn't think that you were much of a cuddler, Granger, but I guess I was wrong," he smirked.

"I cuddle plenty," she laughed. He leaned in to kiss her again.

"You better save your cuddles for me from now on, Granger," he murmured against her lips. She snaked her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss. Hermione felt his arousal against her hip, moving and bucking her hips against him. She felt soaking wet and she moaned as he quickly slipped his length inside of her.

"Oh, Fred," she moaned against his lips. He thrusted hard in and out of her, rubbing her nub while kissing her. She felt her climax build up, letting herself go as he thrusted inside her one final time. He spilled his seed inside of her and kissed her softly as he pulled out.

"Now, that was a good way to wake up," he grinned. Hermione rolled her eyes at him, but smiled and silently agreed. She used a wandless cleaning spell before she snuggled up to him again, laying her head on his muscular chest. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead softly.

She relaxed into his kiss, which lingered a long moment.

"Mmm, yeah. So, I think I better leave," she said. She wrapped the blanket around her body before she picked her discarded underwear and her dress from the floor. She bent down and kissed his cheek.

"I meant it when I said that I liked waking up with you. I'll see you around, alright?" she asked. He nodded and smiled at her as she apparated home to her flat.


	2. Chapter 2

_She kissed him for the first time on a dare. A simple kiss turned out to be the start of Hermione Granger's most wonderful adventure - love._**  
**

**CHAPTER TWO - THE WEDDING **

Two weeks after the birthday party, another party took place at the Burrow - this time, Ron was getting married to Lavender Brown. Hermione came to the Burrow three hours before the wedding, already dressed in the baby pink gown that Lavender had wanted her bridesmaids to wear. As she stepped into the kitchen, she found Fred sitting by himself.

"Hi," she said. He shot up out of the chair and walked over to her, placing a lingering kiss on her cheek.

"Hi yourself," he said with a smile.

"How have you been?" Hermione asked. After their encounter after the birthday party, Hermione hadn't seen him at all, not even during the Sunday dinners at the Burrow.

"Busy. I'm sorry that I haven't seen you since the birthday party, but we've been swamped at the shop and with our expanding plans. You look beautiful in that dress, by the way," he said. Hermione blushed and tugged the straps of the pink gown.

"Thank you, Fred. You look handsome," she said. He gave her a cheeky grin and pulled her into his arms. He placed a firm kiss on her lips.

"You know, I'm sorry I didn't ask you before, but would you like to be my date at the wedding?" he said. Hermione nodded.

"I would love to."

.

* * *

.

Hours later, Ron and Lavender were married. The reception was held in the garden behind the Burrow. Hermione quickly found herself on the dance floor, swirling around with the groom.

"You know, Ron, Lavender's good for you," she said. He smiled.

"I know, I think she's the perfect woman for me. We haven't told anyone yet, but Lavender's pregnant," he whispered. Hermione gasped.

"What? Really? Oh, Ron! How far along is she?" Hermione asked.

"A little over two months. We just found out last week. I'm really exited," he smiled. Hermione hugged him.

"Me too. Oh, a baby! I can't believe you are going to be the first one of us to have the first baby, I honestly thought it would be Harry and Gin," she said.

"Yeah, me too. Maybe you'll be next," he said with a grin. Hermione blushed.

"Me? I don't even have a boyfriend, I think I need one of those to have a baby," she said. Ron's grin widened.

"What about Fred?" he asked. Hermione blushed deeper.

"Fred? He's not my boyfriend," she quickly said.

"Oh, please. I thought you were his date? I've seen the way he looks at you. When did you start seeing him?" he asked. Hermione sighed.

"After their birthday party. But it only happened that weekend, I haven't seen him after that," she admitted. Ron spinned her on the dance floor.

"Oh. He's coming over now, though," he said.

.

* * *

.

Fred smoothly took Hermione as his own dancing partner, spinning her around on the dance floor. A slow song came on and he wrapped his arms around her, before he leant down and placed a soft kiss at the corner of her mouth. After three dances to slow songs, he pulled her away from the dance floor.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked. She nodded. Fred dragged her to the bar and asked for two glasses of red wine.

"I remember that you told me that you preferred red wine, so I just ordered," he said quickly, as if he was afraid to get a scolding for ordering without asking. Hermione smiled in surprise.

"You remember that? I told you that years ago. You never fail to surprise me, Fred Weasley," she said. He grinned.

"I aim to please," he said.

.

* * *

.

Three shared bottles of red wine later, the couple had left the garden for the kitchen. Hermione found herself giggling like a schoolgirl at some of Fred's silly jokes.

"Fred, you are impossible," she said in-between giggles.

"It's just who I am, love. So, do you want to get out of here?" he asked.

"Out of here? Are you asking what I think you are asking, Fred?" Hermione smirked. Fred grinned.

"Yes, I'm actually suggesting that you and your gorgeous arse get out of that chair and accompany me and my arse to my flat to participate in a round or two of satisfying shagging," he smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You are unbelievable," she said.

"And you wouldn't want it any other way," he winked. Hermione leaned in to place a firm kiss on his lips.

"No, I wouldn't. And to answer your question, I really want to get out of here," she said. She kissed him again, a soft and tender kiss that escalated into a battle of heat and passion.

"Oi, Granger, you're going to be the bloody death of me… Come on," he mumbled against her lips.

.

* * *

.

A few moments later, they stumbled out of the fireplace at Fred's flat above the joke shop. Hermione's lips were locked to his in a passionate kiss, their tongues twirling together. When they broke the kiss, he sighed.

"Hermione, you look so bloody beautiful tonight. Completely breathtaking," he said and admired the sight in front of him. The pink gown highlighted her curves, especially her long legs. Hermione blushed at his compliment.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Weasley. I guess the same goes for you. Ravishingly handsome," she said. Fred smiled and kissed her again, harder and rougher this time.

"So, what do you say? Should we take this to the bedroom?" he asked. Hermione nodded and started to unbutton his shirt on the way to his room. She shredded the shirt of his muscular arms and left it in a pile on the floor.

"Your dress needs to go," Fred murmured. He came to an abrupt stop as they crossed the bedroom threshold, just after shredding Hermione's dress off her. He gasped.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You. I mean, you are really so incredibly beautiful," he said. Hermione blushed at his words as he continued.

"You know, beautiful might not be the right word. I think we are looking for something else… Sexy, maybe. Yes, definitely sexy," he said with a smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right. I'm about as sexy as a roll of old, moldy parchment," she said. Fred gasped again.

"Hermione Granger, you are definitively so bloody sexy. Let me tell you some of the reasons why… Your legs are marvelous and long and sexy," he murmured and kissed her before he continued.

"Your eyes and the way that they look right now, darkened with desire? So unbelievably sexy. And that mouth! Can't forget that sexy little mouth, those lips and that tasty tongue of yours. It's given me some great snogs," he said with a grin. Hermione rolled her eyes at him again, but she found sudden bravery in his words.

"Well, is that so? Let me give you another one," she smirked and claimed his lips.

.

* * *

.

The kisses quickly escalated in passion and after a wordless vanishing charm, they both were completely naked.

"Fred, please," Hermione moaned. Fred ran his hands over her body, stopping at her breasts and cupping them, kneading them roughly. Hermione moaned again and Fred grinned against her lips.

"Like that, do you?" he asked. Hermione answered with a hard kiss. He moved his hands lower on her body. Her skin was burning.

"Fred, please," she begged. Fred grinned again before his lips left hers. He kissed and nibbled at her neck, continuing a trail of kisses down the valley between her breasts and nibbling on her nipples, causing her to whimper in pleasure. Fred smiled against her burning skin and moved his attention to her burning core, slipping his tongue inside of her and massaging her nub. Hermione moaned, crying out in pleasure when he suddenly slipped two fingers inside of her, thrusting hard and hitting a wonderful spot.

"Oh, fuck. F-Fred," she said, her voice breaking as she went over the edge and came around his fingers. He pulled out his fingers and positioned himself between her legs.

"Ready for more, Granger?" he asked. She nodded and met his lips in a heated kiss. She cried out against his mouth when he slipped his length inside her, thrusting hard over and over and over and over again. She soon found herself hitting the top again, crying out his name as she came. Her hoarse cry was enough to send Fred over the edge as well. They both breathed hard as they pulled away from each other. He smiled at her as he propped himself up on his elbow and waved his wand over them, performing a cleaning spell. She cuddled up against him, feeling his arm wrapping around her petite frame.

"Do you want to stay tonight? It could be fun," he winked. Hermione swatted his chest.

"What are you insinuating, Fred?" she asked with a smile. He kissed her softly.

"Oh, nothing. It could be nice to shag a bit more, I can't lie about that," he said with a cheeky grin and a wink. Hermione swatted his chest with her hand.

"You're a prat, Frederick Weasley. But I'll stay, even though you're a prat. I might even shag you a bit more," she said. As she spoke, she pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips. She raked her fingernails against his naked chest, bending her head to kiss his lips.

"Oh, yeah?" he murmured against her lips.

"Yeah," she whispered back, kissing him harder. She felt his length twitch underneath her.

"Hermione… You know, you really are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he said while he placed kisses on her neck. Hermione slipped down on him and rode him slowly, teasing him by almost letting him slip out of her when she lifted herself up.

"Oh, I can't do this anymore," he groaned. He grabbed her hips and slammed into her, hard and rough. She screamed in joy as he pounded into her again and again and again.


	3. Chapter 3

_She kissed him for the first time on a dare. A simple kiss turned out to be the start of Hermione Granger's most wonderful adventure - love._**  
**

**CHAPTER THREE - THEIR FIRST DATE  
**

A week later, Hermione thought about Fred as she sat at her desk at Gringotts - working yet another late night. She missed him. They hadn't seen each other for days, with her being busy at the bank and him being on a trip to Scotland with George to look at possible locations for a new branch of their store. Hermione sighed loudly as she scribbled a few sentences down on her work report. Her eyes shot to the watch on her wrist and she noticed that the time finally had passed enough for her to finally see him again. She finished the report quickly, slammed it shut and apparated on the spot to Diagon Alley. She reached the joke shop with Fred's flat and knocked on his door. The door opened and Hermione didn't have the time to say hi before she was wrapped in his arms.

"Merlin, I missed you," he mumbled against her hair. She hugged him tighter.

"I missed you too. I'm glad you're back," she whispered back.

.

* * *

.

Fred invited her in, settled her in the couch and brought her a cup of tea.

"So? How have you been these past days without my gracious presence in your life?" he asked with a smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Great! Never better," she said. Fred raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Well, I've been miserable. I almost apparated home every night after George fell asleep just to see you. It was bad, actually. I didn't think that I actually was able to miss you this much," he said. Hermione leant in to him and kissed him.

"Oh, Fred… I missed you too," she murmured against his lips. He kissed her softly before he pulled away.

"Now, I haven't eaten anything tonight, and I'm almost a hundred percent sure that you came straight from work, so would you join me for dinner?" he asked. Hermione nodded. They walked from Fred's flat to the Leaky Cauldron, ordered food and sat down in a booth far off from the other guests.

"How did it go in Scotland?" Hermione asked. Fred shrugged.

"It was okay. We looked at four locations and one of them is almost perfect, it just needs some work," he said.

"Oh, okay. Are you expanding, then?" she asked.

"Maybe. I don't know. George and Angie wants to start a family soon, so I reckon a lot of work in Scotland is the last thing he needs. I think one shop is enough, for now," he said. Hermione smiled. Fred grinned and leant over the table to kiss her.

"I'm glad you're back," she said with a blush as he pulled away from her.

"Me too, love," he said.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" she asked. Fred grinned again.

"Tomorrow? I have no plans, but I was hoping to spend the day with the most beautiful woman I know," he said.

"Who?" Hermione asked confused.

"You, silly. You're beautiful," he said. Hermione blushed again.

"Thank you, but that's unnecessary to say. I don't care about looks. Anyway, I was just wondering if you'd like to repeat this. I've missed spending time with you," she said. Fred grinned.

"Of course, love. If you spend tonight with me."

.

* * *

.

"Oh, Fred!" she gasped. His lips caressed her neck, kissing and biting softly. They almost hadn't made it through the front door of his flat before he jumped her and pinned her against the wall, claiming that he missed her body too much to wait until they made it to the bedroom. She grabbed his hair and pulled him up to her face, crushing her lips to his. Their tongues battled as she slipped her hand up beneath his t-shirt, sliding it over his muscled chest.

"Hermione, you are fantastic," he murmured against her lips. He tore her shirt over her head, lifted her into his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He unclasped her bra with one hand and threw it away, cupped her breast and circled his tongue around her nipple.

"Oh," Hermione moaned. He repeated the action with her other breast before he tore her knickers away from underneath her skirt. She caressed the bulge in his jeans before she unzipped the fly, wriggled his jeans and boxers down and took his cock in her hand.

"Oh, Hermione, don't do that. I've missed you too much. I won't last," he groaned. Hermione giggled and dropped his hard length as he positioned himself to her centre. When he slipped himself into her, they both exhaled loudly.

"Oh, my, Fred… I've missed you, I've missed this," she murmured. He let his head fall to her shoulder as he held her up.

"I've missed you too, love," he said. He thrusted his hips and pressed himself deeply into her.

"Oh, right there," she breathed as she rolled her hips against his. He thrusted again, deep and hard. Hermione moaned loudly as he hit just the right spot. She closed her eyes and clung to him as he thrusted again, harder this time. Her lips parted and a loud cry of ecstasy escaped them.

"Oh, Fred, please," she whimpered. He hiked her higher up and thrusted again and again. Fred couldn't take the pleasure anymore and spilled himself inside her as he massaged her sensitive nub. Hermione screamed as she came, she threw her head back against the wall and felt her body tremble after her orgasm. Fred held her tightly and kissed her neck.

"Oh, Merlin… Hermione, this gets better and better every time we do it," he said and looked at her. Hermione giggled and kissed his mouth hard. Fred pulled out of her, muttered a wandless cleaning charm and put her back down on the floor.

"So? Do you want some dessert?"

.

* * *

.

Hermione woke up alone in Fred's bed the next morning. As she stepped out of bed and made a move to put one of his t-shirts on her naked body, she heard voices from the living room - Fred and his mother.

"Frederick Gideon Weasley! Do you mean to tell me that you have a witch in your bedroom?" Mrs. Weasley said in shrill voice.

"Yes! Mum, I'll tell you about it some other time, but I think she's going to wake up soon and I'd rather face her alone," Fred said. Hermione heard Mrs. Weasley huff, and a few moments later the Floo activated and someone left. Hermione opened the bedroom door quietly and walked into the kitchen to find Fred, who stood with his back to the door opening. Hermione snuck up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Good morning," she said and hugged his back to her chest. Fred turned around and wrapped his own arms around her.

"Hi," he muttered and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"What was your mother doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, you heard that? She was just wondering why I didn't stop by at home yesterday when we got back from Scotland. George did, and he didn't know where I was. They were here looking for me when we were at the Leaky Cauldron. Thank Merlin they didn't come by a bit later," he said. Hermione giggled and kissed him.

"You don't think we should tell them about us soon?" she asked. Fred shook his head.

"No, I think we can keep us to ourselves for a bit longer. I mean, isn't Ron the only one who knows?" he asked and looked at Hermione, who confirmed with a nod.

"If my brother and your ex-boyfriend is okay with us, I guess no one else will have problems with this. I'd like to keep you to myself a bit longer before the rest of my family starts with all of their nosy questions," he smiled.

.

* * *

.

After breakfast, Fred lifted Hermione up on the kitchen counter as she moved from the table to do the dishes.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked.

"My mother ruined my plans to shag you this morning, I'm simply catching up with my plan," he smirked and pulled her face down to make his lips meet hers. Their tongues met in a deep and passionate kiss and Hermione moaned when Fred pulled away. He placed small kisses down her neck, before he slipped his t-shirt off her body.

"You look fantastic in my clothes," he said and kissed her hard. She wriggled out of her knickers as Fred stepped out of his pajama pants and boxers, and as all of their clothes were off, Hermione pulled her boyfriend close to her, wrapping her legs around his waist. Fred carefully slipped his cock inside her soaking wet centre.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped as he hit a good spot with his first thrust, gasping harder and louder as he repeated the movement several kissed him as he thoroughly shagged her, starting with his lips and moving down to his throat and neck. She nibbled on his neck as he thrust into her harder and faster, and as she closed her eyes and buried her face in his neck, she came in a powerful orgasm. Fred followed along over the edge right after and pulled out as he whispered a cleaning charm.

"Now, that's a good way to start a day," he smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is a bit delayed, I had a terrible case of writer's block and I've been busy with school. I want to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed, favorited and followed this story - I'm overwhelmed :-) Thank you! Well, without further ado, here's chapter four!_

* * *

_She kissed him for the first time on a dare. A simple kiss turned out to be the start of Hermione Granger's most wonderful adventure - love._**  
**

**CHAPTER FOUR - THE BACK ROOM  
**

Three weeks later, Hermione got up from her bed, stepped out of her dressing gown and walked into the shower. As she shampooed her curly hair, her mind wandered to the upcoming day. Hermione and Fred had decided to tell George about their relationship. Fred was still skeptical because he wanted to keep her to himself in private, but he had finally agreed to Hermione's wish to tell George. She rinsed her hair and jumped out of the shower, dressed and apparated to Diagon Alley. As she stepped in to the joke shop, two purple Pygmy Puffs flew past her head in a rush, followed by two redheaded men in magenta-colored work robes who barely noticed her presence.

"What on earth is going on here?" she asked no one in particular, seeing as the two owners of the shop were busy chasing the small creatures. She rolled her eyes and stepped further into the shop. She walked in between the aisles as she waited for Fred to capture the Pygmy Puffs. After fifteen minutes of waiting, he finally found her in the aisle with Wonder Witch-products.

"I hope you're not planning on buying any of this rubbish," he murmured as he snaked his arms around her waist and placed a soft kiss on her neck.

"Why not? Surely the creator of the products wants his customers to buy them," she said. Fred shook his head and kissed her cheek.

"Those products are for the ugly witches that wants to look better. You, my darling Hermione, are already amazingly beautiful," he said. Hermione rolled her eyes, but a swarm of butterflies moved around in her stomach.

.

* * *

.

Fred pulled her away from the shop and the aisles and dragged her into the back area of the shop. They passed a stock room and walked into a potions lab.

"You know, it's good we decided that we should tell him today, because I need your help with this potion. I'm stuck," he said with a frown.

"What are you trying to make?" Hermione asked and looked into a big cauldron with a pink content.

"It's supposed to be a hair potion for our Wonder Witch-line. If you taste a spoonful of it and imagine a hair style, it's meant to give you what you want, but I can't seem to get it right. It always ends up in the same style when we test it," he said.

"Can I try?" Hermione asked. He nodded and smirked.

"Of course you can, Hermione, but I've always thought that you didn't like it when we tested our products on others," he said with a grin. Hermione blushed and thought back to the many times she had yelled at the twins during their time at Hogwarts.

"Me volunteering is a bit different than innocent first years at school, don't you think?" she said and took a spoonful of the potion from the cauldron. She tasted it, imagined a straight hairstyle different from her usual curls and felt her hair change.

"Wow, it worked! How did you do it?" he asked. Hermione smiled.

"I'm almost a hundred percent sure it didn't work on you because you're a man. Did you add Australian Dragon Hair?" she asked. Fred nodded.

"Well, that explains it all. Unlike Asian Dragon Hair, the ones that are used in Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, Australian Dragon Hair only work with females," she said. She dragged a hand through her straight hair and grinned to herself.

"I think I can get used to this potion. It's always too much work with the Sleekeazy," she said. Fred frowned.

"No, thank you. Your hair is perfect like it is, bushy and all," he grinned. Hermione rolled her eyes again.

.

* * *

.

Fred flicked his wand and Hermione's hair turned back to its normal, bushy self.

"That's more like it. You don't look like yourself with straight hair," he said and ruffled her curls softly.

"I know, but I like it straight too," she said. Fred tucked a strayed curl behind her ear.

"Trust me, Granger, the curls are fantastic. Your hair is one of my favorite parts about you," he grinned and kissed her. She kissed him back and moaned when he licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance into her mouth. She opened her mouth and twirled her tongue with his. He pulled away from the intense kiss and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Oh, dear Merlin. Hermione, you're fantastic," he said and kissed her again, harder this time. The kiss was passionate and filled with desire. Fred groaned against her lips. Hermione pulled back and smiled.

"You too. Now, can you lock the door, please? I'm not finished with you yet and I don't want your brother to stumble in right now," she said in a hoarse voice, breathing hard after their kiss. Fred whipped out his wand and locked the door, as well as putting a silencing charm on the room.

"Who knew that there ever would be a day when Hermione Granger had her wicked way with me in our lab? I like it," he grinned. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help myself. You're so irresistible," she said with a laugh.

"Speak for yourself," he said and kissed her again, roughly this time. He pushed her up against the wall facing the door and ran his hands through her hair. He moved his lips from her mouth to her neck and nipped at her skin. He continued nibbling on her neck for a few moments, before Hermione grabbed his head and moved his lips to hers. She kissed him hard.

"Oh, Fred," she moaned against his lips, her hands roaming his upper body.

.

* * *

.

His hands held her hips, pushing her both against the wall and against himself.

"Hermione, tell me. How come we never did this before?" he muttered against her mouth. She tugged at his work robes and removed them from his body. She pulled the t-shirt he had underneath over his head before she responded.

"I don't know, but we are doing it now. So please, shut up and continue," she said. He grinned against her before he pulled her sweater off, leaving her upper body only clad in a blue, lacy bra.

"Oh, Merlin. You look bloody amazing," he breathed, kissing her shoulders and her collarbone. He unclasped her bra as his lips claimed her mouth, his hands cupping her breasts, his thumbs stroking over her hard nipples.

"Oh, F-Fred," she said with a breathy voice. She kissed him hard, letting her hands tug at the hem of his pants. She pulled them down, dropped down on her knees and cupped his length through his black boxers. She dipped her hand inside and grabbed him, stroking firmly for a moment before she discarded his boxers. She took his cock in her mouth, sucking hard, twirling her tongue around the tip, keeping up with the strokes. Fred groaned.

"H-Hermione, fuck, you have to… stop if you want me to shag you," he breathed hard. She smiled against him.

"I don't want to stop," she murmured, continuing her treatment. Fred groaned again.

"I mean it, Hermione," he said. She licked him one more time before she stopped. "Fine, if you say so. But you have to make it up to me."

.

* * *

.

Fred pulled her up from the floor and pushed her back against the wall. He kissed her deeply, before he proceeded to yank off her pants and her blue knickers in a swift movement. He kissed her again.

"Can't wait anymore," he murmured against her lips. He lifted her legs, placing them around his waist before he slipped his length into her dripping core. Hermione cried out in pleasure.

"Oh, Fred," she moaned. He thrusted hard, pushing her harder against the wall as he shagged her.

"Oh, Fred! Harder!" she yelled. Fred was happy to oblige and thrusted harder into her, kneading her breasts as she cried out his name again. She closed her eyes as she came and Fred felt her inner walls tighten and knew that he wouldn't last long. He thrusted a few times and groaned as he spilled his seed inside her.

"Wow," she muttered, still clasped around his waist, her head resting in the crook of his neck.

"Wow, indeed," he agreed. He looked down at her, brushing his lips against hers. He quickly pulled out of her and performed a quick wandless cleansing-charm. Hermione stepped up on her toes and placed a soft kiss on his chin.

.

* * *

.

As her lips left his skin, the door into the potions lab opened and George walked in.

"Oi, Fred, why did you lock the door?" he asked and looked around in the room. He gasped loudly as he saw his naked twin and a equally naked girl wrapped around his brothers waist. Hermione shrieked as she noticed George and tried to hide herself behind Fred.

"Fred? GRANGER? What the hell is going on? Why are you shagging in our potions lab? Is this why you locked?" he asked with a confused expression. Hermione blushed furiously and hid her face against Fred's chest. Fred turned his face and grinned at his brother.

"Yes, we locked because we shagged. Now, if you would kindly get your arse out of here, we'll dress and tell you about it," he said. George shook his head and left the room.

"Oh, Merlin, yet another brother of mine has seen you naked," Fred said grimly and let Hermione down on the floor. Hermione slapped his chest and huffed.

"Yes, and it's your fault! I thought you locked the door," she said sharply as she pulled her underwear on.

"I did, but I was too busy shagging you to hear him using Alohomora," he said and dressed quickly. Hermione huffed again, but said nothing else and finished dressing. They stepped out of the potions lab and found George behind the counter in the shop.

"So, do you mind telling me how long this has been going on? Why haven't you told me?" George asked Fred.

"Well, we've been shagging since our birthday six weeks ago, but I guess we started dating three weeks ago. And don't feel left out, we haven't told anyone about us yet. You're the first to know," Fred said. Hermione interrupted.

"Well, technically, the second. Ron knows, remember?" she said. George spluttered with his words as he tried to reply.

"What? W-what? You told our younger brother about this before you told me?" he said.

"No! He asked me about us because Fred asked me to be his date at the wedding. Everyone else probably thought that we just danced because we didn't have any other dates," Hermione said quickly and defensively. George narrowed his eyes and frowned for a few seconds, but as the seconds ticked away, his frown turned into a grin. "

Well, this is good. You're good for each other and I'm happy for you and all, but please don't ever let me see you two shagging again," he said. Fred laughed and Hermione blushed.

"Promise," she said quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I'm sorry I haven__'_t updated this fic in a while. I_'ve been busy with writing a difficult term paper for school and I__'_ve just forgotten all about writing. The next chapter will probably be a bit delayed as well, more exams are coming... Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows :-) Well, here_'_s chapter five!

* * *

_She kissed him for the first time on a dare. A simple kiss turned out to be the start of Hermione Granger's most wonderful adventure - love._

**CHAPTER FIVE - THE RELATIONSHIP REACTIONS**

A couple of weeks later, Hermione woke up with a smile on her lips as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Good morning, love," Fred murmured next to her ear. He placed soft kisses down her neck and throat, before his lips connected with hers.

"Good morning," she mumbled against his lips as she felt his hands move down her body, from her ribs to her hips. She kissed him harder and relaxed into his touch. His hands moved further down and he slipped a finger into her wet heat as his lips moved from her mouth to her neck. She groaned in pleasure as he added a second finger.

"Mm, Fred, this feels amazing," she breathed. He moved himself around and positioned himself on top of her, kissing her roughly as he entered her. Hermione moaned as she felt his hard length fill her up.

"Oh, right there," she groaned as he hit a right spot with a hard thrust. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his body, making it possible for him to get even deeper inside of her. He thrusted hard, shagging her deep down in the mattress as he held a tight grip on her hips. He hit that right spot again, making Hermione yell in pleasure.

"Oh, almost there," she breathed hard and moaned loudly as Fred thrusted harder and faster to help her finish. When he moved a finger to flick at her sensitive clit, it didn't take much longer before her inner walls tightened and she came with a loud moan. Fred followed after quickly and collapsed on top of her.

"Oh, Merlin, you're great," he breathed.

.

* * *

.

Hermione stepped out of the shower and walked back to her bedroom.

"Are you still asleep?" she asked, looking at Fred who still was in bed. He groaned.

"Yes. Well, not anymore," he said. Hermione laughed and picked up his t-shirt from a chair and threw it at him.

"Well, get up. You have to go to work and I'm going to see Gin and Harry," she said. Fred got up from bed and kissed her cheek.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" he asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No, I'll be fine. We'll tell the rest of your family about us together tonight," she said. Fred nodded and kissed her softly on the mouth.

"Okay. I'll see you later, love," he said. Hermione smiled at him and apparated to Grimmaulds Place 12. A baby's wail was the first sound she heard when her feet touched the floor. She followed the sound to the second floor, where she found Ginny and a crying James.

"Oh, Hermione! I completely forgot that you were coming! I'm sorry, but James has been crying all morning and Harry had to go to work and I'm just completely stressed out," Ginny said with tears forming in her eyes. Hermione took the wailing baby out of Ginny's arms and moved him in a slow rhythm, back and forth in her arms.

"Gin, why don't you go grab a shower and relax for a bit? I can take care of James and I'll whip up some food for us when he's asleep, okay?" she said. Ginny smiled.

"Thank you, Hermione. You know, you are great with kids. You should get kids of your own someday," she said. Hermione blushed.

"Yeah, someday. Go grab that shower," she said. Ginny nodded and left, leaving Hermione alone with James. She nuzzled the six month-old baby's nose with her own and placed a soft and careful kiss on his forehead.

.

* * *

.

James fell asleep and Hermione made her way down to the kitchen, whipping up a salad for herself and Ginny. As she finished, Ginny came walking in to the kitchen with fresh clothes and clean hair.

"Is he asleep?" she asked. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, I put him down about fifteen minutes ago," she said. They ate their food and gossiped for a bit, before Hermione decided to tell Ginny about her relationship with Fred.

"Look, Gin, I need to tell you something," Hermione said. Ginny froze and looked at her with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong, I just need to tell you something. Look, I've been seeing someone for about two months and we're telling everybody tonight at dinner and I just needed to let you know before in case you don't approve," Hermione said in a rush. Ginny grinned.

"What? You're seeing someone? Who? Why haven't you told be about this before today? Hermione, tell me everything," she said. Hermione smiled.

"Fine. It started in April and we've just… well, we've been together since. I think this could be very serious, Gin. I really like him. A lot," she said. Ginny smiled again.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm so happy for you! But who is it?" she asked. Hermione drew her breath.

"Please don't be upset, Gin," she said.

"I won't be, unless you're seeing Malfoy," she giggled. Hermione smiled.

"No, I'm not dating Malfoy, Gin. I'm seeing your brother."

.

* * *

.

Ginny squealed.

"Brother? Hermione, I have SIX brothers! Well, I assume that it can't possibly be Bill, Ron or George, they're all married. Percy's engaged to Penelope and Charlie has a girlfriend… Oh, my Merlin, Hermione, are you seeing Fred?" she cried out. Hermione nodded and opened her mouth to speak, but Ginny interrupted her.

"That's great! Oh my, you're probably perfect for each other. You'll keep him on a leash with his pranks and he'll bring some fun to your life. I think it's wonderful," Ginny said. Hermione grinned and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks, Gin. I wish I could tell Harry before we get to dinner tonight," she said.

"Tell me what?" Harry asked when he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, are you finished at work?" Ginny asked. He nodded and bent down to kiss her cheek. He walked over to Hermione and pressed a quick kiss on her cheek as well.

"So, Hermione, what do you have to tell me? Is there something wrong?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"No, nothing's wrong, I just need to tell you something. I've been seeing Fred for the past two months," she said and looked Harry in the eyes.

"What? Fred? Well, that's something I never pictured," Harry said with a smile.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"You're different, that's all. Well, congratulations, Hermione. I'm happy for you. You deserve a bit of happiness in your life, and I'm assuming he makes you happy," he said. Hermione nodded.

"Very happy, Harry."

.

* * *

.

Hermione apparated back to her flat after a few hours with Harry and Ginny and cleaned for a bit. She stood in her bedroom only wearing a pair of jeans and a lacy bra, looking for something to wear to dinner when she heard someone come through the floo.

"Granger? Are you here?" Fred yelled.

"Bedroom," Hermione yelled back. She heard steps walking towards her bedroom and Fred stepped in. He spluttered when he saw her.

"Merlin, Granger, is this how you greet every guest? Wearing nothing?" he asked when he walked into the room. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No. I'm just looking for something I can wear to dinner, I'm a bit nervous about what your parents will say about us," she admitted.

"Why? They'll be happy. My mother is probably only going to be worried about whether I have proposed to you already or not," he smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes again.

"I don't think we're quite there yet," she said with a smile. Fred kissed her softly.

"No, but don't worry. I'm sure both Mum and Dad will be thrilled. They've always wanted you to be a part of our family in some way, and since I was the only single brother, I had to take responsibility," he said with a cheeky grin. Hermione slapped his chest and huffed.

"I'm only joking, love," he said defensively. Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek.

"It's fine. I'll just dress and then we can floo, okay?" she asked. Fred nodded as Hermione pulled on an oversized tank top over her bra, to match the warm June weather.

.

* * *

.

As she stepped out of the floo at the Burrow with Fred, Mrs. Weasley greeted them in the living room.

"Oh, hello, are you two coming here together? Or did you meet in the floo?" she asked.

"No, Mum, we came together," Fred said. Mrs. Weasley nodded and didn't respond as she ran into the kitchen. Hermione looked around the living room and noticed that several of the family members were at the Burrow already. Mr. Weasley, Harry, Ginny, James, Ron, Lavender, George, Angelina, Bill, Fleur and their daughter Victorie looked at her and Fred.

"Oh, you're all here. Where's Perce and Charlie?" Fred asked. Hermione sat down next to Ginny and James.

"Percy and Penelope aren't coming, Penelope had a family emergency. Charlie is in Romania, he'll be home either next weekend or the week after that," Mr. Weasley said. Fred nodded and sat down next to Hermione. Most of the family members were still looking at her and Fred, including Mrs. Weasley, who had returned from the kitchen. Fred noticed and sighed.

"What? Yes, Hermione and I came together. Yes, we are dating, been dating since our birthday party in April. No, we haven't told anyone except Ron, George, Gin and Harry," he said. Mrs. Weasley gasped and ran across the living room to hug them.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you! Fred, you've finally found a nice girl - and Hermione, dear, I'm thrilled to have you back in our family. How long has this been going on?" she asked.

"Since april," Fred groaned out as he was still trapped in Molly's arms.

"Oh! This is so exciting! Well, I'm glad that you've found each other," she said and smiled. Hermione smiled back.

"Well, I didn't expect the two of you to end up together, but I'm glad. Welcome to the family again, Hermione," Mr. Weasley said. Hermione smiled again. She saw that the remaining family members that didn't know about them smiled at them as well. She felt like a real part of them again.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Finally, a new chapter is finished, even t__hough it's a bit short this time. Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows :-)  
_

* * *

_She kissed him for the first time on a dare. A simple kiss turned out to be the start of Hermione Granger's most wonderful adventure - love._

**CHAPTER SIX - THE NEXT STEP  
**

"Are you in love with him?" Ginny asked. It was mid-august, two months after Hermione and Fred had told his family about their relationship and Ginny had stopped by Hermione's flat to talk.

"Oh, Gin, I don't know. I don't know how it's supposed to feel like," Hermione answered.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know if I ever was in love with Ron, and he's the closest I've gotten," she said with a small voice.

"Well, I'm not sure how I can describe it… I still get butterflies in my stomach when Harry flashes that stupid grin of his at me. I can't stop thinking about him, even when we're in the same room together. We've been together for years, but that has'nt changed. He makes me feel like a silly school girl with a simple crush when I'm around him," she said with a dreamy look on her face.

"And you've always got a silly grin on your face when you talk about him," Hermione teased.

"Well, you've got a silly grin when you talk about Fred," Ginny countered. Hermione huffed, but knew that her best friend was right.

"Well, I don't know, Gin. Maybe I am in love with him. I mean, he's wonderful. He takes care of me, he treats me well, I can talk with him about other things than Quidditch and their shop and he actually cares about what we talk about. And the butterflies are still there," she said.

"Is he good in bed?" Ginny asked with a wink.

"Ginny! He's your brother!" Hermione almost yelled.

"So? I'm allowed to wonder," she said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That's gross," she said.

"Well? Is he?" Ginny pressured. Hermione blushed crimson.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ginny grinned.

"Well, yes. He makes me so happy, Gin. So unbelieveably happy," she smiled.

"It sounds a lot like love," Ginny grinned. Hermione blushed again.

.

* * *

.

The next morning, Hermione woke up alone in Fred's bed. During the past months, they had been sleeping in each others beds, together, almost every night. She stretched and yawned before she jumped out of bed and pulled one of Fred's t-shirts over her head. She heard the shower running and walked to the flat's bathroom. The door was open and the room was filled with steam from the hot water. Hermione pulled the t-shirt off and pulled the shower curtain aside, revealing Fred who was shampooing his hair.

"Morning, love," he said and stepped inside to let her into the large shower.

"Good morning," she said as she climbed in, before she pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"So, joining me in the shower, eh? That's a first," he said with a cheeky grin. "

Yes, well, today's as good as any," she answered with a smile. Fred rinsed his hair and wrapped his arms around her.

"I couldn't agree more," he mumbled into her ear and bit her earlobe softly. Hermione let a small moan escape her lips and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You know, I still can't believe all of this," he said as he stroked his hands up and down her naked back.

"What?" she asked. He pressed an openmouthed kiss to her throat before he answered and Hermione felt her body shake with desire.

"This. You and me. Us. Do you know that I've fancied you for years? I think I told you the first time we slept together, but I can't remember clearly," he grinned. Hermione looked at him.

"I thought that was something you said just to get me to bed," she said with a blush. He shook his head and pressed a kiss on her lips.

"Merlin, no! Have you looked at yourself the past years? You've been gorgeous for such a bloody long time, I can't help to have fancied you," he said. Hermione blushed deeper, but snuggled closer to his chest and pressed a soft kiss to his collarbone.

"Just out of curiosity, how many years are you talking about?" she asked. Fred hesitated a few seconds before he answered.

"Well… Oh, I don't know. Four? Five, maybe."

.

* * *

.

Hermione looked up at her boyfriend in shock.

"Five years? You've fancied me since I was sixteen? The year you left Hogwarts? Why? Why haven't you told me?" she asked in quick sentences.

"To answer your questions, I'll start with yes, yes and yes. I don't know, really. All of a sudden I looked at you and I saw how attractive you'd gotten, and I was sold. I just told you that I mentioned it the first time we slept together," he said. Hermione swatted his chest, but pulled herself closer to him right after as he continued to speak.

"Look, I've fancied you a long time. But I'm done with fancying you now," he said. She looked at him again.

"That might be the wrong thing to tell me when I'm standing naked right in front of you," she said with a bitter voice. He seemed to wrap his mind around what he said and reacted quickly.

"Oh, Merlin, I didn't mean it like that! Hermione, I'm sorry! I meant to say that I'm done fancying you because I've fallen in love with you during these months we've been dating," he mumbled and pressed a soft kiss to the shell of her ear. Hermione pulled his face away from her ear and placed her lips firmly and passionately on his. They snogged for minutes under the charmed ever-lasting warm water before Hermione dropped to her knees and took his hard length in her hands. She stroked him firmly and let her lips wrap themselves around the head of his cock. She sucked, licked and stroked him, causing him to moan loudly.

"Oh, don't stop," he moaned and Hermione sucked him harder. She repeatedly twirled her tongue around the tip of his cock, hollowed her cheeks and sucked again. Fred moaned loudly again as he came and Hermione felt his warm seed enter her mouth. She swallowed, licked her lips and released his cock from her hands. "Merlin," he muttered hoarsely. He pulled her up and pressed a hot kiss on her mouth. His eyes were dark with lust as he looked at her.

"Your turn."

.

* * *

.

Hermione's body shook in want as Fred dropped to his knees. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder, making her warm centre exposed and available for him. He moved his fingers down her body, from her waist and down her legs, before he returned them to her hips. He pressed a soft kiss to her thigh and moved his lips to the other. Hermione gripped his hair as he moved his lips over to her centre and moaned when his tongue slipped into her folds.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. She closed her eyes and felt Fred's tongue move around in her centre, licking eagerly and slipping in and out of her opening. Hermione felt herself getting closer to coming and voiced her pleasure by moaning again.

"Fred," she breathed hoarsely. He answered by letting one of his fingers slip into her heat, moving in and out of her as it built up the pressure inside of her. Hermione moaned when he added a second finger and hit a good spot. He moved his tongue to her clit and licked the throbbing nub softly.

"Oh, Fred, I can't… I'm too close-" she breathed and came. She felt her juices run out of her as she sank down to the shower floor next to Fred. He pressed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Hermione Granger," he mumbled against her lips. Hermione kissed him hard. He moved around and let her sit on his lap as they snogged. He quickly slipped his hard length inside of her and she made love to him in deep, long movements. She clenched her muscles around him, causing them both to moan. She rode him harder and deeper and hit a good spot, making her shiver in pleasure as she came again. He followed soon after and he hugged her closer to his body after he pulled out of her.

"Merlin, I _am _in love with you," she said.

"What?" he asked, afraid that he had heard her wrong.

"Ginny asked me if I was in love with you when I talked to her yesterday. I wasn't sure, but now I know. Fred, I love you so much, I really do," she whispered as she moved her lips to his. He responded to her kiss.

"What made you sure?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I don't know how it's supposed to feel like, but you make me so happy, Fred. I see fireworks whenever I kiss you and I have butterflies in my stomach every second of the time I spend with you and you're just a fantastic man," she said and kissed him again.


End file.
